


Come Here, Dear Senator

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: Revan and Her Partners [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revan kisses Padme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here, Dear Senator

Padme found herself…both surprised and not when she found Revan slip her arms around her waist and turn her around before pulling her head down and giving her a harsh kiss. Surprised before of where exactly they were—-in the hallway of the Senate building to be exact—-and unsurprised because Anakin had made it quite clear that this sort of thing happened to him quite often when the former Jedi was around.

Still, despite the fact that kissing Revan was actually quite pleasurable to her, they were still in a Senate hallway and could be caught. Gently moving her hands to rest on Revan’s shoulders, she carefully pulled way, though it wasn’t far as one of Revan’s hands was curled around the back of her head. They were still so close they could feel the other’s breaths on their faces.

The other hand was still wrapped around Padme’s waist, fingers splayed out and curled around her hip. 

Revan’s smirk was wide and smug as she leaned forward slightly to place a kiss to the underside of Padme’s jaw. “Don’t try to fool yourself, dear Padme.” she purred, eyes glittering. “I know you want to keep kissing me just as much as I want to keep kissing you.”

Padme found she couldn’t deny Revan’s words, and her head lowered slightly. “Well…yes, but…why don’t we find a more…private place to continue?”

The sound of Revan’s laugh was heard then as she tilted her head back slightly, the hand curling around the back of Padme’s head shifting so that it too was settled around her waist. 

“Yes, I think that’s quite good idea.” she said, once agains shifting her hands. This time they both ran up Padme’s sides, making the Senator from Naboo shiver, before she slid down her arms, one hand catching her wrist as she once more leaned up to place a short but dominating kiss to Padme’s lips. “I should think your office would be good enough, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Revan can be found at masteroflightanddark.tumblr.com  
> Padme can be found at queenandsenator.tumblr.com


End file.
